Oblivious Salvation
by Black Rose Elf
Summary: Duo is a goth who moves to a new state where Wufei takes an intrest in him.52,shonenaiyaoi,lemonlime in later chapters, swearing.


This story originaly belonged to Cinnamin911, but she stopped writing it so I asked her if I could continue with it and she agreed.

Unfortunately I am not the genius who created Gundam Wing or the songs that are used in this fanfic.

Oblivious Salvation  
Chapter One: Liberate

Duo could feel the tension spread as his sister, Hilde argued with their mother about moving to Los Angelus. Sighing to himself, Duo couldn't help but admire his older sibling's attempt at staying in Salsberry, Colorado. He himself really didn't care about moving. True he would miss the occasional friend, but then it wasn't as though he had people joined at the hip, so to say. He could live the loss. Coming back to reality, Duo once again eyed the heated debate with detachment, as he could see his mother starting to go red in the face from the amount of yelling.  
"How could you do this to me? We can't move to Los Angelus! What about my friends and my boyfriend! Correct me if I'm wrong, but last time I checked California is 3 states away!"  
"There's always email and MSN, of course if you haven't already forgotten!"  
Biting back with as much frustration as her own daughter, Duo's mother was starting to get fed with Hilde and her attempts at staying in Colorado. The arguments had been going on for days now, and it was time that she had put a stop to it.  
"We are moving to Los Angelus and THAT is final!"  
Glaring warily at her mother, Hilde chose wisely and shut her mouth halting any further comment.  
Duo watched the scene with little interest as Hilde shot one last scathing look back at their mother, and stormed towards her room.  
"You may have one the battle, but the war is far from over."  
Hearing a slammed door, Duo's mother collapsed limply in the well-stuffed couch. Duo's amethyst eyes glanced at his mother.  
"Need anything?" He asked quietly. Duo knew it wasn't smart to take sides at this point of time, especially because of the feuds their family has been experiencing lately.  
Shaking her head with a negative 'no', Duo shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the back door, as his chestnut braid followed behind. It was sunny out, not many clouds in the sky, with a slight cool breeze. It was one of these days that Duo personally liked, although he would never admit it, where he could take a peaceful walk and not have to worry about broiling alive in his black attire. Thinking about the day's events, Duo's combat boots clunked down the neighborhood alley, while pushing his long bangs from his eyes.  
Finally stopping, he leaned against a newly painted fence as he could feel his emotionless mask crumbling away in privacy. He hated the fighting. He hated the violence. He hated the verbal sparring match between his mother and sister. He hated his father for letting it happen. Truth be told, Duo wasn't a virgin to violence. Over the years of being the so-called 'Goth', Duo had endured the worst of insults, and in the end pulled through with some respect and few friends. He was however unaccustomed to the disputes within his family home. A look of contempt crossed his face as once again at the thought of their family quarrels. They used to be so happy, so normal, but not anymore. Feeling the grief of the arguments of late, Duo felt a solitary tear mingled with his black kohl eyeliner, fall down his cheek.

"Now are we all packed?" Duo's mother asked with the cheerfulness that could only be achieved through victory.  
It took a week later for the final battle between his mother and sister to end. The out come? His mother of course. Hilde is an extrovert by nature, and wouldn't hesitate to tell people when she wasn't happy with they way things were going. She of course, put this to good use with war between her mother and self. Then again, her father was somewhat timid by nature; so she got most of her personality traits form her mother. It was a long hard battle, but in the end Duo's mother reigned triumphant.  
"I don't want to move to Los Angelus…" Hilde said quietly. She knew she had lost the war, but couldn't help but try to attack while falling.  
"Well that's just too bad," Replied her mother coolly, "Because either way we ARE moving. Everything is packed, the furniture and appliances is already at our new home. Practically, we had already moved, so deal with it."  
Showing no sympathy to her daughters distraught, Duo's mother continued giving his father instructions to the airport.

The ride itself was uneventful as the white Sunfire trailed down the baking highway. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, in Duo's opinion. As the week had gone by, the temperature rose to a record-breaking scale, and all life in the Salsberry district closed off any contacts to the outside world, while blasting the air conditioners to full capacity.  
Unrolling the window, like his sister, Duo stared at fields of corn while driving. At the back of his mind, Duo imagined the shriveled-up cobs of while in the intense heat. Snorting at the image, Duo let out a dry laugh. Sometimes his imagination got away without him. Again gazing at the roasting cornfields, Duo let his mind go as it followed along with the lyrics of the song 'Liberate'.

"Liberate your mind  
You motherfucker, you're so narrow-minded  
So narrow-minded  
Liberate your mind  
Now motherfucker, will you liberate your mind  
This time

Bold motherfucker  
Don't limit your mind  
Can't you see that the pace  
Has fallen behind  
All the hate in your heart  
Will be leaving you blind  
So bold motherfucker  
Don't you limit your mind  
This time

Waiting, for your modern messiah  
To take away all the hatred  
That darkens the light in your eye  
Still awaiting. I

"Out of Zion shall come forth a law  
And the word of the Lord from Jerusalem  
Nation shall not raise sword against nation  
And they shall not learn war anymore  
For the mouth of the Lord hath spoken"

Waiting, for your modern messiah  
To take away all the hatred  
That darkens the light in your eye  
Still awaiting. I "

The verses continuing over in his head, he couldn't help but agree with the song. A bit crude maybe, but it got the point across, and THAT Duo could appreciate. Singing quietly to the fast paced song with his deep tenor voice, Duo felt himself drifting off into darkness, as he registered briefly that his sister was already asleep. With that last thought, Duo fell into the land of dreams.

TBC


End file.
